Doceava campanada
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Carisi se siente nervioso ante la proposición que Amanda le hizo: debía besarla antes de sonar la última campanada. Regalo para mi queridísima Maesi Robyn, te quiero.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Unidad de Víctimas Especiales_ no me pertenecen, si fueran míos, ya habría hecho oficial la relación de Amanda/Carisi junto con Olivia/Barba, este fic pertenece al reto mensual que tengo con mi amiga Maesi Robyn.

 **N/A:** Estamos en pleno Agosto para escribir algo de navidad XD, pero bueno… por alguna inexplicable razón te sientes que estás en estas fechas, jaja. Quiero que sepas que he seguido lo que me pides en tu opción, pero he modificado el lugar de dónde debe ser, junto con otras cositas, pero no afecta a la trama y su finalidad… ¡Espero que te guste! Te quiero demasiado.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Baje la mirada a mi reloj de pulsera, ya todos se estaban poniendo en posición para lo que venía a continuación. Olivia nos comentó que le pidió al portero de los apartamentos que usaría la terraza para hacer una pequeña cena rodeada de sus amigos. Y aquí estábamos.

Mis nervios no se debían a la altura en la que nos colocábamos, sino a lo que debía cumplir al sonar la doceava campanada que daba por terminado el año. Tengo que cumplir con lo que no hice en navidad, debí hacerlo aquel día, cuando en verdad no hubo nadie que nos viera.

La semana pasada invite a Amanda a casa de mi madre, íbamos a festejar navidad, mis hermanas y sobrinas estarían presentes como cada año. La invite especialmente porque ella menciono que iba a pasar ese día sola, que no tenía ganas de ver a su madre y hermana, así que tuve pena y la invite.

¡Mentira! Me gritó mi subconsciente de inmediato. No, no fue por eso. Lo hice porque quería llevarla a que conociera a mi familia, desde hace meses que me molesta preguntándome cuando será el día en que conocerá a todas las mujeres de las que le hablo. Y era la excusa perfecta, aunque no nos salvamos de los chismes que dijeron a nuestro lado. Yo quería pasar ese día con ella, ambos solos, en la comodidad de mi apartamento o el suyo, pero lamentablemente siempre estoy comprometido con mi familia para estos días.

 _Primera campanada._

Nos encontramos con el famoso _muérdago,_ recuerdo que Amanda cerró los ojos y se rió, diciendo que esperaba mi beso, pero yo sabía que hace no mucho terminó una relación así que le dije que no.

 _Segunda campanada._

Me amenazo. En todos los años que llevábamos siendo amigos y compañeros no lo había hecho, me dijo que dejaría de hablarme durante meses y que más valiera que confiara en su palabra.

 _Tercera campanada._

Me contó que bajó el muérdago consiguió a su primer novio, del que estuvo enamorada desde que tenía trece años. Que fue bajo uno en el que tuvo su primer beso cuando asistía en noveno grado. Su relación con ese niño sin rostro duro más de un año.

 _Cuarta campanada._

Entrelazo su mano con la mía, me dijo que no debía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, que quizás el próximo año con quién se besará bajo uno sería el definitivo. Con el que formaría una familia.

No pude evitar tener la punzada de celos que se instalaba en mi corazón por sus palabras, me dolieron demasiado y coloque mis manos sobre las mejillas sonrosadas de ella.

 _Quinta campanada._

Me negué y le dije que no la besaría, que no podía hacerlo, ya que estropearía nuestra amistad. Era un beso, pero una vez que pruebas el néctar de la mujer que amas no quieres solo un beso, quieres más.

Y era lo que yo quería con Amanda, pero ella solamente cumplía con la estúpida tradición.

 _Sexta campanada._

Imagine ver que sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas al negarme a besarla. Para reparar y continuar con esa absurda tradición, me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Todo un caballero, ¿no?

 _Séptima campanada._

Huyó de mí.

Se despidió de toda mi familia, les agradeció y les dio abrazos, a mi ni siquiera me volteo a ver. ¿La lastime por no besarla?

A ella ciertamente no le faltaban hombres quién le cumpliera el capricho de besarla. Era a mí a quién le contaba esas historias cada semana cuando iba al casino a jugar. En algunas veces me confío que tenía sexo con ellos. En esos momentos, yo solamente apretaba mis puños.

 _Octava campanada._

No me habló en los días posteriores al año nuevo, conversábamos sobre nuestro trabajo y lo que teníamos que hacer, ya que nunca descansábamos y era precisamente esas fechas en que más delitos se cometían. Nuestros silencios fueron largos.

 _Novena campanada._

La invitación de Liv.

Nos dijo que era obligatorio estar en su apartamento para la fiesta de año nuevo y con una sonrisa nos dijo que usaría su poder de sargento para que todos nos presentáramos antes de que ella pusiera una queja por no cumplir con sus órdenes.

Todos nos reímos, pero cumplimos. Los viejos compañeros que pisaron la unidad, no se presentaron.

 _Decima campanada._

Fui espectador de cómo Barba besaba a Liv con cariño, para todos nosotros fue una sorpresa cuando anunciaron su relación, Noah de cinco años, sonrió con alegría al ver a su madre tan contenta. También lo apapacharon y recibió un beso por parte de ambos.

Eso era amor y era lo que yo quería tener. Quizás en unos años en la misma posición con una niña sobre mis brazos…

 _Onceava campanada._

Amanda se puso a mi lado. Recibí su mensaje esta mañana y me dijo que me perdonaría si la besaba durante la última campanada.

" _Nuestra amistad no se verá afectada"_ Decía su mensaje de esa mañana.

Mi mente aún se pregunta porque ella insiste en que la besara. ¿No sé da una idea de cuan lastimado me dejara una vez que pase?

 _Doceava campanada._

Fue un movimiento rápido e inesperado, puse mis manos en sus mejillas frías, la mire a los ojos buscando la confirmación y si no me engañaba, sus ojos brillaban de anhelo. Puse mis labios sobre los de ella.

Le estaba dando lo que quería, lo que yo quería desde que la conocí hace más de tres años. No fue un beso que durará cinco segundos, un simple roce, nada. Era más, mis emociones salían al flote, mi pecho subía y bajaba mientras nuestros labios se encontraban. Ella no me estaba dando la ternura que yo intenté desde el primer momento, me besaba con ferocidad, desesperación, sentía sus manos clavarse en mi nuca, atrayéndome más a ella.

Respiración no me faltaba y podía continuar besándola, pero estábamos rodeados de nuestros amigos y no quería que el día de mañana me preguntaran que era lo que sucedía entre nosotros. Me aleje de ella y la mire, Amanda no abrió los ojos de inmediato y yo aproveche ese momento para ver que nadie nos mirará; todos estaban centrados en sus cosas.

—¿Iniciamos el año juntos? —Fue lo primero que pronuncio al abrir sus preciosos ojos.

¿Era una declaración de amor? ¿Era posible que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo? ¿O simplemente quería que celebráramos el inicio de un nuevo año con una exquisita botella de vino?

—Prometo que habrá besos, abrazos —continúo y paso sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, por instinto puse mis manos sobre su cintura—. Y probablemente aprenderé a cocinar, tu mamá está dispuesta a pasarme las recetas secretas de su comida —Todo lo que pude hacer en ese momento fue volver a besarla, aceptando su proposición.

Mi año no podía iniciar de mejor manera.


End file.
